Thanksgiving Day
by Holiday Sean
Summary: Thanksgiving is here for the little children, however when the turkey is burnt they think thanksgiving is over. However, they learn thanksgiving isn't about the turkey.


**°• Thanksgiving Day •°**

"Dear, we have to get the turkey in the oven," Mrs. Wilcox claimed carrying the pot of mashed potatoes to the counter.

Mr. Wilcox was basting the turkey to get ready to put it into the oven, "I'm going as fast as I can sweetheart." He finished the turkey and grabbers the oven mitts.

Meanwhile in the living room three year old Aaron was with his cousins Lindsey Wilcox, and Jeremiah Wilcox.

Lindsey was a pretty little two year old with chocolate brown hair, she was dressed in a brown dress with black stockings. If she wore white, they would've been a mess.

Jeremiah was a handsome younger man, only four years old. He was dressed in a dark blue button up shirt, with black pants. His dark red hair was slicked back, and he had a small bowtie.

"Why did your mommy dress you like that?" Lindsey asked her cousin Jeremiah.

Jeremiah looked down at his outfit. His family was super rich, so he was always forced to dress super fancy. Even though he doesn't like dressing like that.

"My mommy always dresses me in awful clothing," he replied with a small pout.

Aaron shook his head, "why can't they make it to dinner?"

Jeremiah frowned, "they have to work, that's all they do is work work work."

Just then Jeremiah's older sister walked over towards them, hearing parts of their conversation.

Jeremiah's sister Marzia Wilcox, was ten years old. She had her dark red hair tied up in a ponytail with a white bow. She was dressed in a white dress with black stockings.

"Well, they do have to pay bills you know," Marzia said walking over towards them with her hands behind her back.

Lindsey rolled her eyes, "but don't you miss them on holidays?"

Marzia thought about the question for awhile, "I suppose I do miss them, but they said work is more important."

Aaron shakes his head, "my mommy told me family is more important than work, that your parents should take at least one holiday off." He felt bad for them, they barely spent time with their family.

Before Marzia can make a comment the doorbell rang, "I'll get it auntie" she yelled and ran to the door to open it. When she opened the door she came face to face with two kids.

Savannah Shane and Zason Melton. And their parents standing behind them.

"Marzia!" Savannah shouted with happiness. She hugged her tight.

Mrs. Shane smiled at the scene, "it's nice to see you again Mrs. Marzia."

Marzia pulled away from the hug and greeted the parents. She smiled and even helped carry the food into the kitchen.

Savannah and Zason walked over towards their friends.

"Savannah!" Aaron happily hugged his best friend. "I've been waiting for you to come all day," he pulled away from the hug and looked at her in surprise, "you're actually wearing a dress."

Savannah spun around showing off her thanksgiving theme dress, it had a turkey on the front. "It's pretty right? I only like it because of the turkey."

Lindsey rolled her eyes, she wasn't to friendly with Savannah. The two always seem to butt heads. "It's alright, I mean you sure do look like that turkey."

Savannah balled her fist, "what did you say Wilcox?"

Aaron got in the middle of his cousin and best friend, "guys it's thanksgiving, can we please all just get along?"

"Aaron is right," Zason said placing his arm around his shoulder. "We are all friends and family let's just get along for today."

It wasn't something new, whenever them two are together it was a fight every five minutes. The two really didn't like each other, no one knew why exactly.

The kids talked for awhile, while everyone started coming. Hannah, her sister Mitchell and their parents came. Justin and his parents came. Wally and her parents came. Even Ginger and her parents came. Even a couple of family members from Aaron's mom's side came. The ones he barely see because they live far away in London.

"Do you guys wanna play a game?" Justin asked.

This seemed to sparked the toddlers interest.

Lindsey smiled, "what kind of game?'

Justin walked over towards his play bag and pulled out an orange ball. "Its a game of catch, do you wanna play?"

Ginger laughed, "that's a dumb baby game, how about we play dodge ball?" She suggested talking the ball.

Jeremiah was confused he never played dodge ball before, "how do you play this game?"

Ginger grinned evilly at him, "I'm glad you asked." She lifted the ball and threw it at that back of Wally's head.

"Ouch" Wally whined rubbing the back of her head. She turned around and glared at Ginger, "what was that for?"

Ginger ran over towards the ball, "the game is called dodge ball, I throw the ball at you brats and you have to move out the way." She lifts the ball up again.

"Run!" Savannah yelled.

All the kids ran off in a different direction. Lindsey and Zason running into the kitchen. Ginger decided to go after them two.

Lindsey ran pass the oven.

Ginger giggled and threw the ball. The ball hit the oven turning up the heat to it without any of them noticing. Ginger grabbed the ball and continued to chase after them.

"Ahhhh!~" Lindsey yells going into the grown ups hanging room. Ginger following behind her with the ball.

"Georgina lipathus Malik!" Mrs. Malik yelled at her daughter. "No playing with balls in people's house young lady," she grabbed the ball from her daughter.

"Mommy, Auntie!" Marzia yelled running into the room. "Something is burning in the kitchen."

"Oh dear, the turkey" Mrs. Wilcox jumped up quickly, "Paul get the turkey."

Mr. Wilcox ran towards the kitchen, it was smokey all over. He opened the window to let the smoke out and turned off the oven. "How did the turkey burn?"

"Does this mean thanksgiving is ruined?" Marzia asked her aunt.

"Maya, the turkey is ruined" Mr. Wilcox told his wife.

The toddlers gathered together and stood at the entrance of the kitchen. Hearing what was going on in the kitchen.

"Did you hear that?" Savannah asked.

"Thanksgiving is ruined" Aaron said in shock.

Jeremiah dropped down on the floor on his bottom, "what are we going to do now?"

Aaron tapped his chin, "we will just have to find away to save Thanksgiving."

Zason crossed his arms, "normally I'll agree with you Aaron, but how exactly are we going to save Thanksgiving? We are just babies."

"Well, all we need to do is get a new turkey right?" Aaron said with a small shrug.

Savannah smiled brightly, "I think my mommy has a turkey, I remember her saying something about buying a turkey for thanksgiving, but we came here instead."

"How are we going to get to your house? You live on the end of the street?" Justin asked turning to face Savannah with the others.

Aaron's oldest cousin Hendrick popped out from under the chair he was sleeping under."I think I can help you guys, I can walk only two of you to Savannah's house."

Savannah looked up at Hendrick with heart eyes. Since she met the handsome twelve year old she's been crushing on him.

Hendrick was tall with black hair that touched his shoulders, he cherished his hair. He had big baby blue eyes. He was dressed in a black button up shirt and a pair of blue slacks.

Savannah raised her hand,"I obviously have to go, since its my house."

Hendrick nods his head, obviously not knowing about Savannah's crush on him. "Who else wants to go?"

Lindsey walked over towards them, "I'll go, since it was probably my fault the turkey hits burnt."

Savannah chewed on her bottom lip, she sighed softly. "It wasn't your fault, it was most likely Ginger's fault, she always tries to ruin everything."

Lindsey was surprised Savannah just defended her. She smiled softly and looked away, "now how about we go save Thanksgiving?"

Everyone put their hands together and throw them up in the air at three. They were going to get that new turkey and save thanksgiving for everyone. They didn't want it to be ruined.

It took awhile for Hendrick, Savannah, and Lindsey to make it to Savannah's house. She lived in a one family house at the end of a long street, it took about five minutes to get there normally. However since the two girls have smaller legs it took ten minutes, an extra five than normal.

Once they reached her house the two girl had to crawl through mthe doggy door.

"You find away to unlock the door for Hendrick, I'll get the turkey," Savannah said walking into her kitchen.

Lindsey looked around the hallway for something that would help unlock the door. She wasn't tall enough to reach the door knob. She noticed a small trash bin and grabbed it emptying out the trash.

"Don't worry Hendrick I'll open the door for you."

Meanwhile back at the house the grown ups were trying to figure out what they could cook in place of the turkey, they considered ham or chicken.

"The chicken is the closet thing to a turkey, and I have a chicken in the deep freezer in the basement," Mrs. Wilcox said.

Mr. Malik shrugged, "that'll have to do, I'll go get it." He walked past the little children and walked towards the basement door.

Mr. Wilcox sighed, "how could that possible have happened? The oven was on the perfect temperature."

"Don't blame yourself sweetheart, we can still have thanksgiving" Mrs. Wilcox walked over towards her husband and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanksgiving isn't about the turkey uncle Paul," Marzia said with a small smile. "It's about being thankful and spending time with friends and family."

Mr. Wilcox laughed softly and hugged his niece, "you're right, let's cook some chicken!"

Meanwhile at Savannah's house Lindsey had opened the door for Hendrick, and the two followed Lindsey into the kitchen.

"Did you find the turkey?" Hendrick asked.

Savannah looked at the two in disappointment, "I don't know where they put it, thanksgiving is officially ruined." She started crying.

Hendrick felt bad and walked over towards her and gave her a hug. "Hey at least you tried to find it, let's go back to the house okay?"

Savannah wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded her head a bit.

"Marzia, did you hear? Thanksgiving is ruined!" Jeremiah exclaimed when his sister entered the room.

"What do you mean?" Marzia asked confused.

"The turkey burned, so thanksgiving is ruined," Aaron explained.

Marzia laughed softly.

"Why are you laughing?" Hannah asked angrily.

"Because thanksgiving isn't ruined, they are going to cook a chicken instead, plus thanksgiving is about spending time with your family and friends." Marzia explained to the children.

Savannah, Lindsey, and Hendrick walked into the house.

"We couldn't get the turkey guys," Savannah frowned.

Hannah shrugged with a smile, "is doesn't matter."

Savannah looked at them in confusion, "what do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"We learned thanksgiving isn't about the turkey, it's about being thankful to spend time with your friends and family," Zason explained to them.

After that thanksgiving meal went wonderful, they said grace and everyone went around saying what they are thankful for. It was an amazing dinner, even if they didn't have the traditional turkey. And they never did find out how the turkey got burnt, however it didn't matter to them.

 **Note: I started this yesterday on thanksgiving, but I had to go places so I couldn't finish it until today, this is a little rushed. So, it didn't turn out the way I've planned. I also decided I'll try to put more focus on writing stories instead of finishing the old ones. I'll finish them sometime in the future.**


End file.
